Akumi Courtney
Personality Akumi is a sensitive, yet guarded monster. She is often unforgiving and distant, but can be caring and mostly sweet when with somebody she knows. She runs away from the mention of the past or any signs of other's who've sold their souls. She can be rather cautious as well as mean when it comes to love, but if reasoned with on the topic, she could have her opinion changed. She often screams at herself and inflicts pain to herself to take her mind of the fire inside of her, which eats at her every second of every day, reminding her of past mistakes. She has trouble controlling her temper and can be easily manipulated. She is also quite withdrawn from any social activities, and will try not to communicate unless called upon or told valuable information. She often has trouble with speech due to her inconsistancy of using it, therefor helping her from no socialising. She is often avoids certain steriotypical monsters such as the "Jocks" or the "Geeks" due to the effect they have on society. She feels that if she goes near them or socialises with them, they may ruin the balance of her brain, which she believes is perfectly balanced already. She will speak a single word to them if need be, but it would often come out rude. In the end Akumi is only doing whats best for everyone, learning yet stayed out of their way so the balance stays and she can do her job. Relationships Family Akumi was the youngest princess of a king and queen who was often neglected and misguided. She had many older siblings who had "no time" for her. Her neglect was one of the contributing factors to her selling her soul. Years after her parents feared her for selling her soul and nobody dared come near her, Akumi lost it and let her new enhanced physical abilities and attributes out on all her family, killing them one by one, her anger finally bursting. The slaughter was covered up and made into a large rumor, which now-a-days is unheard of. Sometimes Akumi states that she herself can hear her families pleas for forgiveness every time she tries to sleep, stating that it was unbearable what she did, but she was in a deep state of hysteria at the time. Friends Akumi doesn't dare have friends, fearing that they will neglect her or have something to do with the devil himself. She had learned her lesson for having friends with Monika, who was her best friend before and after she sold her soul, only to have Monika turn her back on her and turn her in due to unknown causes. Akumi had killed Monika in a rage, thought the time she killed Monika she had more idea to what she was doing than the time when she killed her family. Akumi would consider having friends if she was convinced that they would help her live with what she did and have nothing that connects them with the devil. Romance Akumi had gave everything she loved up for her dream guy, thought in the end he despised of her, neglected her and threw her away as if nothing, making her loose her mind slowly and kill everything but him. He was a mere human who she later found out was using her to steal from others and cover up his tracks. She soon had killed him and took everything he loved, his friends, family, pets. She never forgave him. She also took his beloved ship and made it her own, and to this day she still owns it, thought it is nly a large underwater pirate ship now. Akumi doesn't want to go through love again, knowing she couldn't risk going thought what she had gone through before. Quotes Trivia *Akumi's name is a play on Akuma which means "Demon" in japanese. *Her last name is based on the name mentioned in the song I'm a Pirate you're a Princess. *If you can't be bothered reading the whole page, Akumi was a normie who sold her soul to the devil, thought she gave up more than just her soul, she also gave up her pureness, innocence and beauty for everybody she loved. *Akumi is possibly Blue-Ribbonz best character due to the time spent developing her within a single edit. *Akumi can take many shapes and forms, thought it would send her thought more pain than she already stands daily. *Akumi was originally going to be called Courtney Akumo-Devillia but after much consideration I called her Akumi Courtney. Category:Blue-Ribbonz Ghouls Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Demon Category:Human Category:Hybrid